Do You Believe Me Now?
by Blondejoke101
Summary: Ziva comes home and finds an interestion package in the mail. It's from her ex, and it's a goodbye letter I suppose, and a song. I suck at summaries, please just read. I own nothing from NCIS.


Ziva grabbed the mail and set it on the table. She opened the bills and read them quickly. Then she threw out the junk mail. The only thing left was the large, thick envelope. She read who the letter was from and then opened it up. A letter and a CD fell out. She read the letter out loud, even though no one was there to hear it, first.

"Dear Ziva David,

Hello, it's me. I see you're doing well with him. Did you know, I still see you around very often? I'm sure you see me too, even though most of the time you ignore me because you are with him. You know who I'm talking about. Anthony DiNutso, sorry DiNozzo.

Remember that party? You know, the one where I met your team? Oh, the way you all got along. I loved it all. Abby's "hinkyness" for there is no other word for it. MaGee's geeky ways match Abby's. They would look good with each other, you know. Dr. Mallard's British ways really intrigued me. And Palmer's accidental sexual remarks really, well, freaked me out. Gibbs was fun to hang out with though.

Then there is DiNutzo. I enjoy it when Gibbs slaps him upside the head. Anyway, remember how I told you I didn't like the way he looked at you? How you just laughed and shrugged it off. You didn't see it. You thought I was paranoid. I guess I was but it still hurt because I knew that look, I tried to give it to you every day but he did it so much better. And you still couldn't tell!

I guess the real question is do you believe me now? Now that you're with him, do you see the look? Do you still think I'm crazy? Do you even see what I was talking about? You may not have then but I guess you do now because you left me for him.

So do you live with him yet? Is that why you moved out of the apartment, so you could live with him? Now that you're gone, I realize how alone I really am. I miss you Ziva. I wish I was him so you would hold me and kiss me the way I see you hold him and kiss him in the streets.

I can't believe I let him in. I can't believe I trusted you when you said that nothing was going on between you two, that you were just friends. I can't believe I fell for that laugh. Were you using me to get to him? Were you just toying with me to make him jealous? How much of this was real? Did you actually ever love me? Weren't these the same questions I asked you after the party? Do most of your answers still stand? Am I just being paranoid?

Ziva, did you know that his apartment is all the way across town? But that's only 15 miles. I could make it there in 15 minutes if you ever needed me. I'm always there for you. I think about you every night. Do you think about me? Am I the one you think about while you snuggle with him? Do you feel guilt… remorse… regret, for dumping me; or for going out with me? Do you believe me now?

When I asked you if you saw the look on his face, did you watch his face to see if you could see the look? I mean did you after I said it at that party? Is that why you dumped me for him? Oh what's the use? I guess it don't matter if you answer all of these questions with the truth or lies (even though I would prefer the truth). You're not the lonely one tonight.

Well I'll see you around,

George Reiner

P.S. Please play the CD I burnt for you. It's only one Jimmy Wayne song, and I know you dislike country music, but it describes exactly how I feel." And that was the end of the letter.

"Well, I guess I should listen to the song. I do owe him that much." She popped the song into her CD player and Jimmy Wayne's voice floated out of the speakers.

**"Do you remember  
****the day I turned to you and said  
****I didn't like the way he was looking at you  
****yeah  
****How he made you laugh  
****you just couldn't get what I was saying  
****it was my imagination **

**So do you believe me now  
****I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
****and I knew what i was talking 'bout  
****Every time the sun goes down  
****he's the one that's holding you baby  
****yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
****so do you believe me now **

**I'm kicking myself  
****for being the one foolish enough  
****giving him the chance  
****to step in my shoes  
****ohhh  
****He was bidin his time  
****when he saw our love was having a moment of weakness  
****he was there between us **

**So do you believe me now  
****I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
****and I knew what i was talking ****'bout  
****Every time the sun goes down |  
****he's the one that's holding you baby  
****yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
****so do you believe me now **

**oh yeah I**** bet now you see the light  
****oh yeah what's the use in being right  
****when you're not the lonely one tonight **

**So do you believe me now  
****I guess I really wasn't that crazy  
****and I knew what i was talking 'bout  
****Every time the sun goes down  
****he's the one that's holding you baby  
****yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
****so do you believe me now  
****yeah  
****s****o do you believe me now  
****yeah **

**Every time the sun goes down  
****he's the one that's holding you baby  
****yeah me I'm missin you way across town  
****so do you believe me now?"**

"Hello Ziva. What is that infernal racket coming out of the CD player?"

"Nothing Tony, just something my ex sent me." Ziva said, taking the CD out and putting it on a shelf. She had to admit that she did believe George, and she was happier for it.


End file.
